Deshonra
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Jon y Sansa tuviesen un hijo? Desafio pedido por Nochedeinvierno 13 del foro "Alas negras,palabras negras" Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen,son propiedad de George.R.R. Martin


_ Los pensamientos estan en negritas y subrayados._

La sangre de la luna no llegaba, y eso le preocupaba mucho a Lady Catelyn Tully de Stark.

-¿Estás segura que es la fecha correcta?-le pregunto bastante confundida a Sansa.

-Si madre, es solo un retraso normal, no te preocupes-respondio tranquilamente.

"Un retraso normal" así prefería llamarlo Sansa. Si, notaba los cambios evidentes en su cuerpo, esa pequeña pancita que crecía mas y mas, sus caderas ensanchadas, los pechos hinchados… **_No es nada_**-intento convencerse sin mucha convicción-**_solo me estoy desarrollando un poco más, nada mas_**. Pero había algo que no terminaba de convencerla del todo… ya habían pasado dos meses de su último periodo, dos. No sabía llevar muy bien las fechas, pero siempre siempre era puntual.

Y hacía dos meses, dos meses… algo raro pasaba, y algo dentro suyo le advertía que no era un simple retraso.

A escondidas visito al maestre Luwin. El maestre le dio el diagnostico:

-No hay duda alguna… usted está en cinta. ¿Además del retraso en el periodo, sintió nauseas y mareos?-. Intento recordar , si, esa vez que Arya la empujo jugando, sintió un mareo repentino… luego las nauseas, si, eran bastantes regulares.

-Si-reconoció con un hilo de voz. –Por favor, no le diga nada a nadie, por favor-, si alguien se enterase de ello , si alguien se enterase…

-Perdóneme my lady, pero yo respondo ante su padre, no podría ocultarle algo así.

Salió corriendo de allí, lo más rápido que pudo.**_ Se van a enterar, mi padre se va a enterar, no, no, no… quizás, quizás si me voy lejos no me encuentren jamás. No, no_**

Ya había caído la noche y llovía a cantaros cuando los guardias la encontraron a los pies de un arciano.

-¡No por favor, no!-intento liberarse de los guardias pero fue en vano, la sujetaron con más fuerza.

* * *

Cuando llego al salón principal se encontró frente a su madre y su padre. El semblante de su madre era el de un león furioso, mientras que su padre se mantenía impasible.

Lady Catelyn se acerco hasta ella y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-Madre, perdóneme, perdóneme-le suplico entre un mar de lagrimas, sintiendo el ardor en las mejillas y la angustia dentro.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste? Deposite mi confianza en ti, estaba orgullosa de tenerte como hija y así me pagas, deshonraste a tu familia!-. Nunca había visto tan enojada a su madre, jamás. Sentía culpa, miedo y sobre todo, vergüenza. -¡¿ Quién es el padre de la criatura, quien es el monstruo que te deshonro?!-. No, no, no… él no, por favor, él no. Tenía la garganta seca, apenas podía articular palabra alguna…

-Jon- su voz apenas era audible.

-¿Theon?- su madre estaba enloquecida.- ¿Cómo pudiste Sansa, cómo pudiste entregar tu pureza a ese pobre diablo?

-No madre, él no…- su madre la interrumpió

-¿No qué?... ¿No fue su intención?Tráiganlo ya mismo-indico a los guardias-, tráiganlo ya mismo que con mis propias manos le cortare la cabeza.

**_¡Dioses, no!Pobre Theon, el es inocente en todo esto_**. De pronto su mundo se derrumbo, ya no había ilusiones ni esperanzas ni nada… tan solo había un niño en sus entrañas.Y el esta tan lejos. Que diferente seria todo si Jon estuviese allí… pero Jon estaba a miles de kilómetros, ahora era un Guardia de la noche y no volvería jamás. Y ella estaría sola, criando a su hijo.

* * *

Cuando lo trajeron a Theon a rastras, Sansa sintió mucha culpa al verle la cara llena de moretones y el fino hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. Estaba aturdido, no entendía nada e intentaba recordar si en una de esas tantas noches de borrachera se llevo a la cama a Sansa.

-Mi señor- se arrodillo frente a Eddard Stark- le juro que yo no he hecho nada- farfullo.

Ned lo miro fijamente, con ojos que denotaban aborrecimiento. Se hizo un largo silencio, la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente… se aclaro la voz y hablo, firmemente:

-No puedo esperar mas de ti. Pero ahora estas obligado a contraer matrimonio con Sansa, sino, quedaras condenado a muerte.

Theon estaba mas desconcertado, no entendía porque lo obligaban a hacerse cargo de un bastardo que no era hijo suyo. Contemplo a Sansa, que se hallaba en el fondo del salón, de brazos cruzados y ojos rojos… era una niña muy bella, si, y a él, como a todos los demás, le sorprendió esa actitud de Sansa. Era una niña ingenua, y lo mismo podía estar embarazada de un guardia como de un salvaje, era fácil de engañar , supuso.

-Me casare con Lady Sansa para remendar mi error- aceptó solemne.

Para la pequeña Sansa, esa fue la noche más larga de su vida. Luego de que Theon aceptara casarse con ella, su madre la obligo a pertenecer un rato mas en la sala. La pusieron en vergüenza, preguntándole desde hace cuanto tiempo mantenían relaciones. Sansa se sonrojo y no supo que decir, y Theon se las ingenio para mentir. Fue una mentira creíble, y a medida que narraba los hechos Lady Catelyn no ocultaba su desprecio hacia ambos.

Cuando se le permitió retirarse, Sansa salió rápidamente de allí. En el camino se topo a Theon, que la miraba con fastidio.

La tomo del brazo con fuerza y la acorralo contra la pared. Estaba que echaba chispas, no lo ponía para nada contento tener que casarse con ella.

-¿Qué hiciste niña idiota, por qué me echaste encima la culpa de tu bastardo?

-Yo no dije nada, mi madre, mi madre escucho mal- se defendió entre sollozos. Le estaba apretando el brazo con mucha fuerza, de seguro eso dejaría un gran hematoma.

-¿Y entonces quien es el padre de tu bastardo?-inquirio Theon. La niña enmudeció, la pregunta la tomo bastante desprevenida. Tan solo quería que se casen y ya, que jamás indague sobre la paternidad del niño. -¡¿Quién?!-insistio furioso.

-Jon.

Theon le volvió a preguntar, ella respondió lo mismo. No se lo podía creer. La solto, totalmente asquedo, y mirándola con desprecio mascullo:

-Es tu hermano… hermano bastardo, pero hermano al fin y al cabo… me casare contigo, pero ante mi lecho de muerte deberás decir la verdad- Sansa asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a llegar a su cuarto.

Tuvo una noche sin sueños, y cuando despertó, a primera hora del amanecer, recordó de inmediato su situación actual.

**_A partir de ahora mi vida cambiara… ya dejare de ser esa niña Sansa, ya soy una mujer_**.

* * *

Hacia mas frio que el dia anterior, todos los días en el Muro eran helados. Rompio el lacre y leyó la carta. Se quedo estupefacto, con la mirada perdida al terminar.

-No,no…no puede ser. ¿Por qué la casarian con él?-. Su amada Sansa se casaria, y, para colmo de él, con Theon.- _**Ese desgraciado, mujeriego y astuto… ¿Cómo pueden entregarla a manos de alguien asi?.**_

Subio a la cima del muro, hoy estaría de vigilancia. No dejaba de pensar en ella, en su hermoso rostro angelical, en su sonrisa deslumbrante y su gracia al caminar. Era tan perfecta, tan hermosa… la extrañaba demasiado, muchísimo, y comenzó a contar mentalmente los minutos y horas que faltaban para volver a verla.

* * *

-Gracias por ayudarme- le sonrio a Arya.

-Theon es un idiota, pero bueno, será tu marido- opino Arya. A Sansa le causo tanta gracia que solto una risotada.

Se aliso el vestido y se aferro al brazo de su padre que la esperaba al final de las escaleras.

Suspiro profundamente y camino lentamente a encontrarse con su futuro marido.

**_Tu puedes. Eres fuerte._**

Se hicieron los votos correspondientes y al cabo de unos minutos ya era Sansa Stark de Greyjoy.

Theon no podía dejar de sonreir, quizás estuviera contento después de todo.

A lo largo de la mesa se reunia toda la familia, la mayoría con los rostros impansibles. Robb felicito a los recién casados y le susurro a Theon que si le hacia algo malo a Sansa se las veeria con él.

Lo busco con la mirada, y lo vio entrar al gran salón. Habia algo en el, algo distinto, pero seguia siendo el mismo. Se veía mas fuerte, mas seguro. Los felicito a ambos y se sento en una mesa que estaba bastante alejada de ellos, y desde allí Sansa lo podía ver.

No despego la mirada de él ni un minuto, excepto cuando Theon la saco a bailar el tradicional baile que tenían que hacer los novios.

Sansa pidió permiso para retirarse, alegando que se sentía mal y antes de retirarse le echo una mirada de advertencia a Jon.

Alejada de todo ese tumulto, se sentía en paz. No lo oyo llegar, el, tan sigiloso como siempre.

-Sansa- la abrazo. Ella no quería soltarlo, pero el le recordó que a partir de ahora ya era una mujer casada, y eso ya no le estaba permitido.

-Pero no lo amo- se quejo.

-Yo se que no lo amas, pero ahora Theon Greyjoy es tu esposo. Y debes respetarlo.

La niña frunció el ceño, molesta, se moria de ganas de decirle la verdad, debía decírselo pues no había otra oportunidad.

-Jon…-lo miro fijamente. El no entendía nada, sabia que con ese tono quería decir algo… muy importante. No le gustaba cuando le hablaban de esa manera, pues algo grave se escondia detrás.

-Dime. Sin miedo, dilo.

-Jon… la razón por la que me case con Theon es…- Sansa se quedo pensativa, ¿Cómo decirle que estaba embarazada de él y por eso se caso con Theon?, era difícil, si que era difícil.

-Lo hice porque…-comenzo hablando lentamente-estoy embarazada-termino angustiada.

-¡¿Cómo?!.No puede ser, no. Dime que es mentira, dime que no estas embarazada de él-le pidió desesperado Jon. La sola idea de que Sansa se haya embarazado de aquel imbécil le rompia el corazón.

-¡No Jon, como crees!. Es tu hijo- remarco con enfasis la ultima palabra.

-Mi hijo… mi hijo...¡ Tendre un hijo!-exclamo Jon .La tomo por la cintura y la hizo girar, feliz. Sansa sonreía como hace meses no lo hacia. Se besaron , perdiéndose en el tiempo. Pero la llegada de Theon corto de raíz aquel momento.

-Perdón, tortolos , pero ya es hora- acoto Theon.

Sansa solto la mano de Jon, mirándolo triste. Jamas estarían juntos,jamás.

Entre gritos y obscenidades se produjo el encamamiento. Theon la esperaba, sentado a los pies de la cama. No podía mirarlo, y tampoco quería pensar en lo que pasaría después.

-Es mi deber como esposo y tu deber como esposa- le indico . Theon se puso de pie y hábilmente le desato el vestido.

* * *

Siete meses después, Sansa dio a luz a un bello niño de ojos grises y cabello oscuro.

"Tiene rasgos Stark" reconoció orgulloso el señor Eddard.

Sansa era feliz, estaba todo el dia al pendiente de su niño y brillaba de alegría.

Por supuesto, a Jon se le comunico el nacimiento de su sobrino. O mejor dicho, de su hijo.


End file.
